bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Onestar
|-|Onestar= Onestar is the tenth leader of BearClan- sucessor of Sprucebloom, and yet to be proceeded. Onestar (formerly 'Onehope' or simply 'One') is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as leader . He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Onestar is rather modest and restrained or in some occasions humorist. Despite being reserved most of the time, Onestar will express himself freely when the situation requires it or when he can't hold it anymore. He has shown a sense of loyalty to those who are close to him. Appearance Description Onestar is a tall, large, slim tom. His short-hair pelage is thick and smoggy, with a full opaque dark gray colour. He has very long ears and tail. Onehope has a rare and odd lilac/purple eye colour. There is a large scar that begins from the top oh his head and ends under his missing left eye. Onestar's nose, inner ears, and paw pads are light pink. Colours = Pelt = Ears/nose/paws = Scar = Eyes 1 = Eyes 2 Personality * Adventurous — Onestar has travelled from distant lands, therefore enjoys exploring, journeys, and quests. * Trustworthy — ''' Secrets and rumors will never come out of his mouth. Onestar is a reliable cat and also loyal to his promises. * '''Cautious — Onestar is extremely careful when it comes to dangerous places or situations. He gets worried when someone else is risking their life. Despite all of this, he is very brave and skillful. Often he is clever in tight situations, relying on his knowledge of The Mantotopha and past journeys to escape otherwise fatal occurrences, or to help others. * Motionless — He is usually very coy, discrete , and joking, but he won't doubt on showing his true emotions when the situation requires it. Onestar has shown to make sudden changes of humor. * Faithful — Onestar believes that everyone has a positive side, and that change is possible in someone's heart. He is very confident and sticks to his own beliefs and ideas, he doesn't let others affect them. Onestar's faith has inspired many felines and he aspires to see the whole world co-existing in peace. * Generous — Onestar dislikes showing off, he is willing to give and share unstintingly, help the ones in need. He has also shown a sense of honor, multiple times taking responsibility for mistakes in his cases, offering to do everything in his power to help out the person affected, no matter the cost, or how long it will take. Statistics Kin Father — Lynxnose Mother — Dawnpath Brothers — Claygaze Sisters — Grapefur Mate — None Daughters — None Sons — None Aunts — Runningstream Uncles — None Grandfathers — Redfur Grandmothers — Shadowheart Great Uncles — Skyhigh Great Aunts — Starlingpelt Great Grandfather — Spiderears Great Grandmother — Brokenwing History "Members of RiverClan, gather around the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Crookedstar's voice echoed through the camp, reaching the small, warm nursery where a black with white patches shecat groomed a tiny gray tom. "I'm done mom! We'll be late to my ceremony!" The kit complained, trying to scape from her mother's paws. "Just hold on a little more, Falconkit. I want you to look pretty!" She said giving him another lick on the forehead. Grapekit, Falconkit's older sister laughed while she looked at her brother in annoyance. Falconkit sticked his tiny tongue out at her. The three exited the nursery. The whole Clan was gathered around in a big crowd already. Falconkit waddled through the big mass of snow, it was Leafbare, yet RiverClan was hopeful since they received two litters. Falconkit sat in front of the crowd. He had been waiting for this moment since his father Lynxnose showed him his strength, recognitions, and battle scars. Falconkit aspired to be a warrior like him or maybe learn herbs like his older brother Claypaw, who was training to be a medicine cat. Crookedstar slightly smiled at the excited kit and grunted. He parted his crooked jaw, ready to speak when suddenly, the earth started shaking. The cats meowed in fear, but remained together in the crowd. The camp was located at the edge of a frozen river, and at the side of a mountain cliff. All the cats could watch in horror how an avalanche was coming for them. A massive cloud appeared on the sky, and like if it was a monster, roared over the camp releasing a massive snowstorm. Next to the avalanche, RiverClan tried to escape from it, but of course, it was useless. The Clan was dragged by away by the avalanche. "Crookedstar!? Where's our leader Crookedstar!?" Everyone started yelling for help. Falconkit lost his mom from sight, his instincts reacted, and as he was being dragged by the snow, he hold himself from a rock. The kit looked behind and he could only see his Clan either freezing or dying from getting hit by rocks. Falconkit contemplated the disaster when a rock falling down the cliff hit his face, and dreadfully stirring his left eye completely. He couldn't resist the pain and unhanded himself from the rock. He was dragged by the snow, unable to breath, he could only expect the death. It was silent, the sky was gray and cloudy, a few delicate snowflakes softly fell from the clouds. There was no sign of life; when unexpectedly, a small rustle echoed in the deserted place. A tiny head with large ears popped out from the snow. Falconkit crawled to the surface, he coughed a few times feeling his lungs almost frozen. The kit covered the left hole of his face where the eye was supposed to be, blood coming out from it quickly. "Is anyone there!? Please!" He started looking for anyone alive. He thought of his family. "Mom! Grapekit! Claypaw! Dad! Anyone?!" Falconkit's voice slowly started to lower. "Anyone... please..." The kit curled down on the snow, making a crimson blood stain around him. He reacted when he could distinguish the silhouette of what seemed to be a massive beast. Falconkit flinched in fear, he could recognize it was a bear when the figure came closer. It's look was gentle and noble. The creature stared at him for a moment and said: "One kit left." The kit shrugged, not sure of what it wanted. "W-Who are you?" Falconkit asked stammering in fear and coldness. "The only hope. I'm not here to tell you who am I, but to tell you who you're going to be." Falconkit slowly raised his head, feeling quite warm when the bear took a step closer. "You'll be the hope to BearClan. But first, I must fix you." Falconkit stayed still and removed his paw from his face when the bear approached his nose to his forehead and with a gentle touch, as if it was a miracle, flowers of different colors and types grew from Falconkit's face wounds, he felt the warming touch of the petals healing him, yet there was pain his heart for his loss and at the same time happiness for being rescued. Tears rolled from his yellow eye, that slowly faded into a violet color. The snow melted and green grass emerged next to what it seemed to be the corpses of the fallen clan, flowers of pure color, flying into the sky to the afterlife. The bear came closer to Falconkit and hugged him. "You've done more than enough, my dear Onekit, you can rest now." Falconkit, now renamed Onekit, could do nothing but to stick to the bear's soft fur and cry while going through agonies of sorrow. Trivia * Onestar is a descendant from BearClan's old Deputy, Spiderears. Although this is unknown for him. * His pelt holds the scent of fresh salmon and lavender. * The prefix One was given to him by Abeytu, he was considered the only hope during the rough winter; his original prefix used to be Falcon. * Since he was trained and raised by bears (Abeytu, Kesa, Lehdet), Onestar usually tends to scratch his back against trees, eat honey, fish at waterfalls, and have long naps during Leafbare. * Onestar has a profound hate for bugs. * Despite having no recollection before his life before the age of 6 moons he is content with how his life has turned out. * Onestar shares a voice with Saitama from One Punch Man English Dub. Quotes |-|Gallery= Onedp.png|(Art by Dominospanda) Onestar.png|(Art by 피곤한) OnestarAG.png|(Art by Agensive) Onenleech.png|Collaboration result (Art by Dominospanda and Bluie33) Onestar-Annie-2017.png|(Art By Lunawolf33) onestarrrr.png|(Art by Bluie33) 1sketch_1.png|Switcharound Meme result (Art by Kiirox, Dominospanda, and Bluie33) Switcharound Meme.png|Full Switcharound Meme (Art by Kiirox, Dominospanda, and Bluie33) Mini-Onestar.png Onestar-Kiirox(FULL).png|(Art by Kiiro) Onestarw.png|( Art by Jammer76n8j) onegiftbyag1.png|(Art by Agensive) onegiftbyag2.png|(Art by Agensive) |-|Relationships 'Leopardcall' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. 'Peachbelly' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Toms Category:Leader Category:Lost and Found Generation